The Thin Line Between Friends and GirlFriends
by BrIdGeT-tsuchi
Summary: All he knew was one thing.This woman held his heart.And he couldn’t be happier. A cute little story on how Fuji got his girl. FujixOC


**THE THIN LINE BETWEEN FRIENDS AND GIRL FRIENDS.**

**Author Cowritten with Janna18 and BrIdGeT-tsuchi**

**Manga **Prince of Tennis

**Rating** T

**Genre** Romance / Comfort

**Pairing **Fuji X OC

**Summary **How he feels about his best friend turned girl friend. Mindless Fuji X OC romance to read when hopelessly crazy. Read and enjoy. One shot. Complete.

**Disclaimers **The standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the cast or settings of TeniPuri. Sole property rights go to Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**The Thin Line Between Friends and Girlfriends.**

Her lush brown hair, her dark deep pools which threatened to drown him, those winsome features which literally drove him insane, her perfect chiseled nose, those full pouty lips… he took a deep breath in an effort to quell his stirring feelings - albeit in vain!

Her beauty held him captivated.

All he knew was one thing.

This woman held his heart.

And he couldn't be happier.

He felt safe, wonderfully cared for and knew there was absolutely nothing he couldn't face with her by his side.

Her hair was what he found the most fascinating, the way her silky strands blew with the wind, her bangs framing her heart shaped face, a beauty to behold, he thought with wonder as he took in the sight of her before him. His fingers itched to bury themselves in her thick hair as the wind blew it hither and thither.

He couldn't believe for the life of him how someone like her would harbor such feelings for him of all people. True they were inseparable from when they were barely born, but for her to love him… was just unbelievable.

"So you like me, huh?" he asked a throaty whisper, so different from his usual, his voice husky with untold meaning.

"Pretty much. Very much." She replied, her voice a high soprano and he swore there was no other voice which could sound so melodious and musical.

"Why didn't you tell me about it? Why didn't you do anything about it? Why?" his voice came out, a stark difference between their tones, his deep yet light compared to her feminine intonations.

"What do you expect me to have done? Confront you and confess my undying love for you? I don't think so mister." She cracked a smile and looked straight into his eyes, digging into their deep depths.

Yet another thing he liked about her. Her direct approach, characterized by her sharp unwavering gaze, her firm handshake, her unhesitating voice. Add to it a weird sense of humour and a taste for wasabi's, Inui's concoctions, and all things universally sour and sweet, a streak of sadism second only to his, she was his perfect match in every way imaginable

"But why in the world not?"

"You ask way too many 'why's, you know that?"

She reached across as if to touch his face. He expected her to caress his cheek, but instead as she reached past his face, his torn expression morphed into a questioning look.

She chuckled, understanding his thought processes and answered his unasked question by ruffling his already messy hair and pulling out a blade of leaf. He looked at her raising his eyebrows, his lips twitching into a reluctant smile; but the strained look in his deep and blue eyes never left.

Fuji turned away and for once his smiling face bore absolutely no trace of the omnipresent playfulness, his carefree attitude which was what made him Fuji Syusuke, which was deemed as his trademark expression.

The serious expression startled her, and though he seemed very serene, she couldn't help but notice how his startling blue eyes shown more brilliantly in the evening sun with- Oh God… what was she thinking at a time like this? She reprimanded herself.

She moved away from him, facing the scenery, gazing over at the tree tops, which spread before her like a never ending carpet, the ocean starting from miles over, seemingly forever to last, a vast blue expanse which engulfed her scattered thoughts.

"You seemed pretty serious about Sayuri. And I kind of realized that…that I… I would never get a chance to be with you. As in more than a best friend. It was kind of not that difficult to grasp that fact when its all but shoved up your face."

"I was never serious about her. I could not make myself think of her, not in that way, no, no matter how much I tried to. "

"And do you know why?" he continued as she remained silent.

He grabbed at her shoulders on instinct, turning her to face him. She suddenly found the ground very fascinating. Muttering a curse, so unlike his usual calm facade, he lifted her chin up forcefully and continued in a throaty whisper, "Because _you _invaded my every thought, you became the centre of my very existence, every thought, word, and action of mine depended on you. _All the time._"

Hearing those words come out from the lips of the only guy she had ever liked in her entire eighteen years of her short life, she was completely dazed. She could only slowly process what had happened and when she finally realized it, she blushed furiously.

She ducked her head against his broad shoulders as his hand inched around her waist and the other nested itself in her lush brown hair. He buried his face into the crook of her neck inhaling deeply. His arms around her tightened as she sighed blissfully wondering just how long the vision she was dreaming would last.

His voice, muffled from burrowing into her neck, he asked, "This means that your mine right?"

"Hmmm…My my my… aren't we possessive! I guess I am, seeing as I have absolutely no choice in the matter…"

He pulled her even closer and said forcefully, "Damn straight you don't have a choice. You are _mine_. And that's all there is to it."

"Alright, alright, alright! I'm yours. I'm completely yours. There is no question about it!" she said chuckling at him.

"You think its funny, do you?" he asked with a warning glint in his blue eyes. That was the only admonition she got as his hands started tickling her mercilessly.

"No n-… Syusuke!.... please No…. stop it, sto-" That was all she could get out as she surrendered powerlessly, helpless laughter spilling out of her.

He finally stopped her sweet torment, and smiled she gasped for breath, still bouts of laughter slipping out.

"I like it" he murmured.

"Like what?" she responded breathlessly.

"I like you calling me Syusuke."

Her immediate tell tale blush invaded her cheeks and he attained a kind of male satisfaction of being the only one capable of making her react like this.

"I should have read the signs. They were all right in front of me. Your blushes, my irrational jealousy, your 'single' status… so much for my acclaimed instinct." He gave a sigh in frustration.

"I completely agree." she stated.

Fuji raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, his eyes boring into hers with a dangerous edge.

"Hey… we are together now.. that's what matters." She smiled up at him innocently.

"Thanks to my sister, brother and your twin."

The atmosphere seemed to change suddenly. More intimate. More sensual.

He lay his forehead against hers and she shyly looked up at him. The look she perceived there was her undoing. If she were not head over heels for him by now, this would certainly ensure it ten times over.

Slowly and silently like the night that surrounded them, he inched forward until his lips met hers, all lucid thoughts escaped her and she realized, that if just him looking at him and kissing him could send her normally rational mind into to total obliviation, then what the heck could she do to stop herself from jumping on him every single time?

His lips scorched hers, setting fire to every nerve ending, the fragrance of him enveloping her wholly, she could feel the sparks, fireworks and bells as their breath mingled, the hands holding her waist tightened slowly but surely as her hands which rested against his warm chest dragged themselves upward on their own accord, and wound themselves securely around his neck, and unconsciously brought his head even closer as his tongue teased her lips. As they broke away for air, Fuji Syusuke, her boyfriend was all she could think about.

Trying to quell her rampant emotions she looked up at the night sky basking in the moon light.

"Hey look! A shooting star! Quick make a wish!" She exclaimed looking at the sky.

"I have everything I need right here, right next to me." He whispered as he claimed her lips again.

That was it.

She was addicted.

To Fuji Syusuke.

And his lips.

And his hands.

And him.

Fuji Syusuke was hers.

Finally hers.

Life is so wonderful.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey there!! Sorry about not updating. But my dear beloved school is definitely trying to kill me and all of my classmates, with all those tests and assignments and all those stuff which makes you go "_**AARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Anyways, I'm writing this story along with my best friend – Janna18. Check her out – she's good. Real mature an' stuff. So there's absolutely no need to panic and hit the 'report abuse' button people.

Oh, and by the way… I _**BEG **_you guys to review. I mean come on! All of you guys know how much inspiring and refreshing a review can be. _**Please**_ review guys. Please!!!!!!!!!

K, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. C, YA!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
